japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/New Pages that will be added to the site
Voice Actresses *Mayo Suzukaze *Aya Hisakawa *Haruhi Nanao *Miki Ito *Li Mei Chiang *Cassandra Lee Morris *Erika Ishii *Kathleen Delaney *Amanda Winn Lee *Cristina Vee *Mona Marshall *Bridget Hoffman *Shizuka Ishikawa *Kotono Mitsuishi *Nariko Fujieda *Aya Endo *Yuka Shioyama *Kiyomi Asai *Veronica Taylor *Yuka Terasaki *Nao Toyama *Erin Fitzgerald :Voice Actors *Richard Cansino *Kaiji Tang *Keith Silverstein *Doug Erholtz *Derek Stephen Prince *Toshiyuki Morikawa *Takeshi Kusao *Liam O'Brien *Sam Riegel *Greg Abbey *Toru Furuya *Koki Miyata *Eric Stuart *Crispin Freeman *Masakazu Morita *Darren Dunstan *Jeff Nimoy *Marc Thompson *Hiroya Ishimaru *Toshio Furukawa *Patrick Seitz *J.B Blanc *Kirk Thornton *Toshihiko Seki *Hirotaka Suzuoki *David Lodge *Chuck Huber *Toru Furusawa :Anime series *Rurouni Kenshin *Super Dragon Ball Heroes *High Score Girl *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Deadman Wonderland *Black Cat *Cowboy Bebop *Black Lagoon *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *K On *Magi *Magi The Kingdom of Magic *Ajin Demi Human *Violet Evergarden *Children of the Whale *Sengoku Basara *Durarara *Durarara x2 *Lucky Star *Free *Mars Daybreak *Tenkai Knights *Tenjho Tenge *Great Teacher Onizuka *Patlabor *B The Beginning *Monster *Soul Eater *Inuyasha *Carcaptor Sakura *Kenichi *Ranma 1/2 *Jojo's Bizard Adventure *Forest of Piano *Blue Exorcist *Bungo Stray Dogs *Baccano!!! *Major *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya *Doraemon (2005 Anime) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Hell Girl *Fist of the North Star *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan *Danganronpa the Animation *Danganronpa Despair Arc *Ring ni Kakero *Rewrite *Saint Seiya: Saintia Shou *Saint Seiya: The Hades Sanctuary *Saint Seiya: The Hades Inferno *Saint Seiya The Lost Canva :Anime Films *Akira *Dragon Ball Super Broly *Rurouni Kenshin the Motion Picture *Rurouni Kenshin Trust & Betrayal *Ajin Demi Human (Live Action) *Rurouni Kenshin The Origins *Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto *Rurouni Kenshin The Legend Ends *Sengoku Basara The Last Party *Blue Exorcist The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura The Sealed Card *Free! Take Your Marks *Salior Moon Super S Black Dream Hole *Sailor Moon S Hearts in Ice *Sailor Moon R Promise of the Rose *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus Ami's First Love *Stand By Me Doraemon *Free! Starting Days *Asura (2012 version) *Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy *Galaxy Express 999 for Planetarium *Treasure Island The Movie *Trigun Badlands Rumble *Afro Samurai the Resurrection *A Silent Voice *Digimon Adventure Tri Movie *Weathering with You *City Hunter *Blackfire *The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie Prisoners of the Sky *Millennium Actress *Free! Timeless Medley Kizuna *Free! Timeless Medley Yakusoku *Your name *Leo Da Vinci Mission Mona Lisa *Rurouni Kenshin: The Final Chapter – Part 1 (Mystery of the Cross Shaped Scar) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Final Chapter – Part 2 (Most Terrifying Enemy Enishi) *Dragon Quest: Your Story :Anime Characters Rurouni Kenshin *Himura Kenshin *Kamiya Kaoru *Myōjin Yahiko *Sagara Sanosuke *Takani Megumi *Shinomori Aoshi *Saitō Hajime *Makimachi Misao *Hiko Seijūrō *Yukishiro Tomoe *Sekihara Tae *Sanjō Tsubame *Chief Uramura *Dr. Genzai *Ayame Oguni *Suzume Oguni *Tsukayama Yutarō *Ōkubo Toshimichi *Himura Kenji *Tsukioka Tsunan *Mishima Eiji *Sagara Sōzō *Beshimi *Hyottoko *Han'nya *Shikijō *Okina Trigun *Vash the Stampede *Meryl Stryfe *Milly Thompson *Descartes *Ingway *Cliff Schezar *Grim Reaper Earl Bostalk *Kaite *Nicholas D. Wolfwood *Legato Bluesummers *Monev the Gale *Dominique the Cyclops *E.G. Mine *Rai-Dei the Blade *Rem Saverem *Lina *Leonof the Puppet Master *Hoppered the Gauntlet *Zazie the Beast *Chapel the Evergreen *Midvalley the Hornfreak *Knives Million Persona 4 *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Naoto Shirogane *Teddie *Nanako Dojima *Ryotaro Dojima *Tohru Adachi *Igor *Margaret *Saki Konishi *Naoki Konishi *Ai Ebihara *Chihiro Fushimi *Ko Ichijo *Daisuke Nagase *Aika Nakamura *Kinshiro Morooka *Noriko Kashiwagi *Sayoko Uehara *Shu Nakajima *Eri Minami *Yuuta Minami *Hisano Kuroda *Mitsuo Kubo *Hanako Ohtani *Ayane Matsunaga *Master Daidara *Minoru Inoue *Taro Namatame *Mr. Edogawa *President Tanaka *Old Lady Shiroku *Ameno sagiri *Gas Attendant *Mayumi Yamano Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Kuwabara *Hiei *Kurama *Koenma *Botan *Kayko *Puu *Genkai *Yukina *Sayaka *Shizuru *Jorge *the principal *Togoro (Younger Brother) *Toguro (Older Brother) *Rando *Sakyo *Shigeru Murota *Shinobu Sensui *Kuromomotaro *Seiryu *Fubuki Sanada *Shura *Gama *Suzuka *Raizen *Mr. Yukimura (Keiko's Dad) *M2 *the doctor *Tarukane *Master Metamira *Kaname Hagiri/Sniper *Soketsu *Goki *Chu *Jin *Sakamoto *Suzaku *Sakashita *Atsuko (Yusuke's Mother) *Misako *Sasuga *Butijiri *Gokumonki *Kazemaru *Komada *Seasman *Gamemaster *M1 *M3 *Seitei *Shu *Toya *Miyuki *Yama (King Enma) *Shigeru Murota *Murugu *Kuroko Sanada Sato *Rinku *Ruka *Akashi *Roto *Shishi Wakamaru *Makintaro Letter Bee *Lag Seeing *Niche *Aria Link *Zaji *Conner *Moc Sullivan *Silvette Suede *Steak *Gauche Suede *Ralgo Lloyd *Jiggy Pepper *Mana Jones *Lag's mother *Nelli *Nello Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka *Holland *Talho Yuki *Maurice Thurston (Renton and Eureka's oldest adopted son) *Matthieu *Maeter Thurston (Renton and Eureka's youngest adopted daughter) & Maria Schneider *Gidget *Linck Thurston (Renton and Eureka's youngest adopted son) *Dewey *Hilda *Moondoggie *Ken-Goh *Kuzemi *Hap *Stoner *Jobs *Woz *Mischa *Dominic *Anemone *Greg "Dr. Bear" Eagan *Ageha C *Praya *Adroc Thurston (Renton's father) *Diane Thurston (Renton's older sister) *Axel Thurston (Renton's grandfather) *Gonzy *Yurgens (Captain of Izumo) *Ageha D *Coda *Ageha E *Ageha A *Digger *Sonia Wakabayashi *Priest A *Uno *Ageha B *Charles Beams *Ray Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino *Chibi Chibi *Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino *Sailor Mars/Rei Hino *Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno *Sailor Venus/Minako Aino *Artemis *Luna *Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba *Sailor Mini Moon/Usagi Tsukino *Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou *Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh *Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe *CereCere *Ikuko Tsukino *Kenji Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Naru Osaka *Gurio Umino *Haruna Sakurada *Motoki Furuhata *Reika Nishimura *Rei's grandfather *Yūichirō Kumada *Unazuki Furuhata *Ittou Asanuma *Kotono Sarashina *Momoko Momohara *Kyūsuke Sarashina *Queen Serenity *Phobos and Deimos *Helios/Pegasus *Princess Kakyuu That's all for now you guys! Category:Blog posts